Crux Minor
Crux_Minor.2.png Crux Minor Facility.png|Crux Minor Facility. Crux Minor Base.png|Creator Base. Crux Minor Cave.png|Crux Minor Cave. Crux Minor is a world in Sector 9. It is a ragged world, having been blown millions of miles from Crux, but full of Imagitium. Since it is a small piece of Planet Crux, it has the name Crux "Minor" meaning small. Places Creator's Crux Base The Creator's Crux Base '''is the starting point on Crux Minor. It is similar to the Creators HQ in Nexus HQ. There is a teleporter that leads to Bob Plaza. The base is circular, the teleporter to Bob Plaza is surounded by a Semi-Circle Base. There is a minigame here where you can shoot Maelstrom meteors flying toward the Base using a space laser. Rasio Circumference, A-12 and, CMM-725 can be found in the base. Tunnel The '''Tunnel '''is a point between the Creator Base, Abandoned Mine, San Crux Xian , and the Facility. There is a bouncer here that leads past the giant rock face and into the Facility. You can also go right,which leads to the Abandoned Mine. Their you can see miners above working to get Imagitium out, and you will see some fall to the ground which you can pick up for missions. Zack Brickquick can be found here. Abandoned Mine The Abandoned Mine is the third location on Crux Minor. It is full of abandoned minecarts/minetrains, along with racks of helmets and mining tools, Saw Mechs, Maelstrom Hardsuits, Kayla Minnor and, Tau Radus can be found here. Along with Imagitium and occasionally Maelstrom Crystal. San Crux Xian San Crux Xian is an old Imagination temple that used to be a hidden part of Planet Crux. Since the Beginning of All Surveyed the Infinite have lain there, waiting calmly for the Maelstrom outbreak that would nearly destroy them. It is hidden underground on Crux Minor surrounded by Imagination. Only Players can bypass this barrier. Facility '''The Facility '''is the final location on Crux Minor where the Imagitium is researched. From the right side of the facility, if you look down, you can see mechs trying to climb a wall up to the facility. Maelstrom Hardsuits can be found randomly spawning around the facility. Designed by AtomicScientist. NPC's *Rasio Circumference *A-12 *Zack Brickquick *Tau Radus *Kayla Minnor *CMM-725 Enemies: Saw Mech The '''Saw Mech is an enemy on Crux Minor. It is like a regular Stromling Mech, but with a saw instead of a blaster and 2 more points of health. Attacks Saw Swipe: Swipes the saw at the player, dealing 2 damage and knocking the player back. Maelstrom Hardsuit The Maelstrom Hardsuit is a enemy on Crux Minor. They are like the ones on Cyberplexus, but with a darker grey coloring. Attacks Short Cannon Fire: Fires multiple Digital Maelstrom blasts quickly, causing 2 damage each. Electro-Cannon Fire: Fires a ball of Maelstrom Electricity at the player, dealing 4 damage. Minigames The only minigame on Crux Minor is''' Meteor Mashdown''', where you can use a space laser to destroy Maelstrom meteors coming toward the world. You can find the launcher at a teleporter at the Creator Base. It costs 4 Imaginite Crystals to play. Trivia *The World was orignally named Com-Pu-Ta (Computer), however, the name was scrapped. The name Crux Major was also proposed, but again, was scrapped. *There was once a proposal for a pet for Crux Minor, but along with the original Name, it was scrapped. *The world was second to Bob Plaza to be designed in Unity. Music The music for Crux Minor *Abandoned Mines http://www.noteflight.com/scores/view/bdf332341fdf25104887cb89905848ffd67ef7c1 Gallery Saw Mech.png|A proposed Saw Mech by Zaxzax12. Miner Gear.png|Mining Gear for the Abandoned Mine. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Worlds Category:World Category:Creator Category:Nexus Adventures Category:Crux Minor Category:Game